Just Another Day in Paradise
by Mrs. Carolyn Mitchell
Summary: His life might not have been perfect, but to him, it was paradise. Booth/Brennan future-fic


**Title:** Just Another Day in Paradise

**Author: **Mrs. Carolyn Mitchell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or the song "Just Another Day in Paradise" by Phil Vassar.

**A/N:** Yay! My first _Bones_ fic! Let's see how this goes… Please R&R! ^_^

* * *

><p><em>The kids screaming, phone ringing<em>

_Dog barking at the mailman bringing_

_That stack of bills - overdue_

_Good morning, baby, how are you?_

Booth hit the alarm on his clock, realizing he had set it a half an hour later than he usually did. "Shit," he mumbled. He quickly jumped up and pulled on a shirt and sweatpants, running down the stairs to the chaos.

His daughter, Aly, was screaming at the top of her lungs at the dog who was barking at the mailman as he delivered the bills.

"Alison, stop yelling!" he shouted, adding more to the noise.

His wife, Brennan, closed the refrigerator door and turned to him. "Good morning, Boo—" She was cut off by the phone ringing.

Brennan grabbed it from the counter. "Hello? Yep… Oh, could you?… Thanks Angela, you're the best! Yep… bye." She hung up the phone. "Angela has offered babysit Aly on Friday night." She smiled, walking over to her husband and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'll be sure to make some reservations at that nice restaurant downtown," Booth said, smiling as he kissed her.

Aly made a face. "Eww! Daddy, you're gross!"

_Got a half hour, quick shower_

_Take a drink of milk but the milk's gone sour_

_My funny face makes you laugh_

_Twist the top on and I put it back_

Booth quickly ran up the stairs to take a five minute shower. He pulled on his work clothes and ran back down the stairs, about to head out the door when his stomach rumbled.

He went back into the kitchen and picked up one of the pancakes Brennan had cooked. He shoved it into his mouth, barely chewing it before swallowing as he opened up the fridge and took out the milk. Not even bothering to get a glass, he twisted off the top and drank it straight from the jug.

"Booth!" Brennan admonished.

Aly gasped. "Daddy!"

Booth made a face and spit the milk into the sink. He made a distasteful noise.

Brennan laughed at his expression.

"It's sour," Booth said, shoving the milk back into the fridge and heading towards the door.

"Why didn't you throw it away then?" Brennan asked. Booth didn't answer her, almost out the door now. "Wait, Booth!" He turned to look at her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "See you tonight, sweet-cheeks!"

Brennan glared at him. "How many times have I told you _not_ to call me that?"

He shrugged, giving her a smug smile. "You love it."

Brennan grinned at him and pulled him into a long kiss. It was halted when Booth felt someone pulling on his pant leg.

Aly was looking up at him. "Daddy, stop being gross and help me get dressed!" She gave him a similar glare to the one Brennan had just given him.

"Alright, kiddo!" He scooped her up and flung her over his shoulder, causing her to shriek with delight as he carried her up the stairs.

"Daddy!"

_There goes the washing machine_

_Baby don't kick it, I promise I'll fix it_

_Long with 'bout a million other things_

Booth placed Abby down on the ground in the kitchen after coming back downstairs. He knelt down so he was eye-level with her. "I'll see you later, okay kid?" He gave her a quick kiss and ruffled her hair as he stood up.

"Booth! Wait!" Brennan called from the other room.

He glanced at his watch, wishing he could just get out of the house. "Coming, _dear_."

When he entered the laundry room he was greeted with a glare. Brennan kicked the washing machine. "This stupid thing is being… stupid!"

"Calm down, Bones, I've got this," Booth said, reaching behind the machine. A couple minutes later, the washing machine started working again. "There we go!"

"What would I do without you?" Brennan asked. She gave him a quick kiss. "Now hurry up or you're going to be late to work!"

_Well it's okay. It's so nice._

_Just another day in paradise_

_Well there's no place that I'd rather be_

_Well it's two hearts, and one dream_

_Wouldn't trade it for anything_

_And I ask the Lord every night_

_For just another day in paradise_

As Booth drove to work, he thought about his life. Morning's like this where he woke up late were hectic, yes, but he loved it. He had a wonderful family to come home to: His wife of four years and his four-year-old daughter.

Ten years ago, if you had told Booth that he was going to get married to Dr. Temperance Brennan _and _have a kid with her… he would have never believed you. The woman who used to treat him like an inferior was now someone who treated him as an equal. She was someone he loved with all his heart… unlike the him of ten years ago.

No matter how bad life seemed to get, he wouldn't have it any other way. God gave him this life, and he was more than glad to have it. It was his own personal paradise.

_Friday, you're late_

_Guess we'll never make our dinner date_

_At the restaurant, you start to cry_

_Baby we'll just improvise_

_Well, plan B, looks like_

_Dominoes pizza in the candle light_

"It's okay, Ange," Booth said. "It's too late to go now."

Angela looked at her friend. "Can't you just… go somewhere else for the night?"

"Nah. We'll have to plan for another day, that's all," Booth said, disappointment obvious in his voice.

The door burst open and Brennan rushed through, tears threatening to spill. "Oh, Booth, I'm so sorry! Cam called and said they found a new body, and then I got caught up in trying to find the cause of death, and then—"

Booth put a finger over her mouth to silence her. "It's okay, Bones. We'll just… order some Dominoes tonight." He gave her a smile, which seemed to calm her down.

Until she noticed Angela.

"Oh, Ange," she said, giving her friend a hug. "Sorry I made you come all the way out here for nothing."

Angela gave her a smile. "Sweetie, it's perfectly fine. Michael and Aly played with some toys for a bit, and then we had story time. Now Aly's sleeping upstairs and Michael's sitting quietly over there." She gesture to the corner where Michael was playing with blocks. "Well, it's time for me to get home now." She went over and picked up Michael. "C'mon, sweetie." She looked at Brennan and Booth. "I'll see you two later!" With that, she left the house.

Brennan was still crying a bit. Booth walked over and gave her a half-hug. "So… pizza?" He smiled at her. She gave him a smile and wiped the tears away. "Why don't you go take a nice, warm bubble bath and I'll go get the pizza. Okay?"

She nodded and headed towards the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, he had the pizza and everything set up perfectly in the dining room. He was lighting the candles just as Brennan walked in, wearing casual clothes with her hair still wet.

"I never though pizza would be romantic," Brennan said, smiling. Booth pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. He sat down across from her. "Booth… you really didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Yes I did," Booth said. "You're stressed and you need to relax a bit." He smiled, raising his glass. "Cheers."

She smiled back and raised hers as well. "Cheers."

_Then we'll tippy-toe to our room_

_Make a little love that's overdue_

_But somebody had a bad dream_

_Momma and Daddy_

_Can me and my teddy_

_Come in and sleep in-between?_

After all the dishes had been washed and put away, Booth turned to Brennan and gave her a sweet, alluring kiss. "Just because we didn't go to the restaurant doesn't mean we can't have a little _fun_…" he said.

She got his meaning and pulled him upstairs towards their bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom, he picked her up and passionately kissed her, carrying her over to the bed as she started unbuttoning his shirt. They both froze when they heard the door creak open.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Aly squeaked out.

Brennan pushed Booth off of her and walked over to their daughter. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked, noticing the tears in the girl's eyes.

"I had a bad dream," Aly said, starting to cry again.

Brennan picked her up and held her close, soothing the small child. "Shh, it's going to be okay." She turned and looked at Booth, who was changing into a cotton tee.

"Can Teddy and I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?" Aly asked.

"Of course," Brennan said. She walked over to the bed and set Aly down, climbing in after her. Booth got into the other side. "You're going to be alright, okay? You're safe here."

"No she's not," Booth said. Brennan gave him "the look". He gave her a smile as Aly looked frightened. "You're not safe from… the tickle monster!" He started tickling Aly's sides.

Aly squealed, a smile lighting up her face. "Daddy! No! Stop it Daddy!" She continued to laugh.

"Alright, bed time," Brennan said. "The tickle monster has to sleep, too, you know." She kissed Aly's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Aly."

"Night-night!" Aly said, snuggling up between her parents. She quickly fell asleep with traces of her smile on her face.

_Well it's okay. It's so nice._

_Just another day in paradise_

_Well there's no place that I'd rather be_

_Two hearts, and one dream_

_I wouldn't trade it for anything_

_And I ask the Lord every night, ooh, _

_For just another day in paradise_

Booth looked at his sleeping daughter and wife, thinking once again about how great his life was. Moments like this made him cherish who he was and the life he led.

He looked up towards the ceiling. "Could tomorrow be just like today? Another day in paradise?" he asked. "Thanks, God." He shifted his position and fell asleep.

_Well it's okay, it's so nice. _

_It's just another day in paradise_

_Well there's no place that I'd rather be_

_Two hearts, one dream_

_I wouldn't trade it for anything_

_And I ask the Lord every night, ooh,_

_For just another day in paradise_

_For just another day in paradise_

_Well, it's the kids screaming, the phone ringing_

_Just another day,_

_Well it's Friday, you're late_

_Oh yeah, it's just another day in paradise._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whoo! My first Bones fic! Some of the characters might have been a bit OOC, but I think it came out rather well! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Please critique if you can! ^_^


End file.
